In The End
by Croutonic Sarcasm
Summary: The first time was fluke. The second, a mistake. The third time, though, was completely on purpose. Bastion/Chazz Daichi/Jun English names NOT a songfic


_The first time was a total fluke._

The Princeton boy yelped in surprise as he was slammed against the wall, Bastion pinning his arms against the harsh stone of the Obelisk dorm. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Ra Reject?" Chazz snapped, stormy grey eyes glaring into the Ra's equally dark hues.

The larger male's nose wrinkled at the insult, but he spoke calmly enough. "Stop speaking to me as though I am worthless," he frowned. "I am as good a duelist as you are."

Chazz snorted. "You lost to me in every tournament before Duel Academy. Do you really think you are even near my league?"

"I am. I am the best of the Ra Yellows and you are, perhaps, one of the weaker Obelisks," the mathematician's lips quirked into a smirk when Chazz's eyes narrowed and the ravenette snarled at the clear jab.

"But you have yet to duel me and win! I'm better than you!" he insisted. "Now release me." He began to wriggle, attempting to get out of the tanned grasp before suddenly feeling lips against his own. He froze, shocked, and the gentle kiss was deepened, calculating and knowing precisely what got his partners to melt. Chazz was no exception.

_The second, a mistake._

Chazz adjusted the bag on his shoulder, tapping his foot as he waited for his private ship to arrive for him to leave to North Academy. He was not about to stay on the island when two uppity brats managed to defeat him without preparation. That Ra Reject was working on a deck to duel the Slacker, but beat Chazz without any thought, using a general deck he had made before he even thought of such a duel. And then he has the balls to say he had to prepare to face Jaden! He was just a stupid Yellowbelly, and soon, he'd be a memory. Chazz was so out of this stupid shit.

He heard a sound behind himself, the slapping of sneakers pounding on the concrete echoing loudly in the bright, quiet turned to see the Ra Reject himself running down the dock. "What do you want, Yellowbelly?" the ravenette snapped, glaring.

The Ra wasn't even panting at the energy expended to run all the way from the Yellow dorms to the dock, making Chazz even more disgruntled, knowing that Bastion was far more fit and toned than himself. Bastion smiled and straightened. "I'd like to speak to you."

"Too bad," Chazz replied, turning his back to the mathmatician and facing the open ocean. Bastion felt no snub, however, merely walking closer to put a hand on Chazz's shoulder. The ravenette attempted to shrug it off but it was firm. "What are you here for?"

Bastion's lips were suddenly too close to Chazz's ear, soft breathing making a thrill run down Chazz's spine as the other spoke softly. "I remember how you looked when you dropped your facade of egoism. I want to see it again."

Chazz froze, unsure of how to react before he felt a hand slithering down his side, heading for his crotch- he jumped away and glared, a faint blush across his features. "Get the hell away from me, Ra Reject. I don't want mediocrity like you to taint me."

Bastion would have rolled his eyes if he were that type of person, settling for a soft sigh and shrugged, raising his hands in a giving position. "So be it."

There was silence as the private Princeton yacht began to appear around a spit of land before Chazz felt strong arms encircle him from behind and Bastion nuzzled Chazz's neck gently. "Relax."

"Get off of me!" The Princeton boy shrieked, struggling, but failing, to get free. Bastion nipped Chazz's neck, making the recipiant jerk in surprise and pink to dust his pale features. "Knock it off!"

"You like it. Why should I?" he asked, knowing full well that it was true. Chazz might not know it consciously, but he had leaned back just slightly into the embrace, tilted his head just a bit to give Bastion more room. He bit that one spot on Chazz's shoulder that had made him moan in bed and was rewarded with a harsh gasp and the ceasing of the fighting.

"I said stop, Yellowbelly..." his tone was pleading now, but Bastion would have none of it. His hands slipped down into Chazz's pants pockets, drawing on the quivering thighs.

"Perhaps we should go on the yacht together. Leave when the sun rises and class approaches."

"H-ha," The Princeton attempted a derisive laugh but managed a poor chuckle. "As if I'd let youuu-!" His words were turned into a moan when Bastion left modesty and flat out groped him between his thighs, making Chazz melt back into the taller, stronger male with an irritated, but rather aroused, expression. "Fine," he snapped.

_The third time, though, was completely on purpose._

Chazz hit the mathematician's choulder hard as he stepped past him, dark eyes raging and almost colorful behind the monochrome hues. "Get out of my way," he hissed before sliding past.

Bastion stumbled back not from force but surprise, staring at the angry male that had just stepped off of the yacht from North Academy. This was not the same Chazz as before, but to be so angry...?

He caught Chazz's arm, realizing that the ravenette was stronger physically as well, though not to Bastion's strength. Chazz had grown in many ways, it seemed, over the time spent in the frigid North.

Chazz's greater strength, won by battling the cold ice, allowed him to rip his arm from Bastion's slack grip. "What do you want?" he snapped. There was some different in his eyes, Bastion saw. Something cooler. Perhaps his hot anger was tempered by the glaciers?

Bastion could only stand there in surprise, adjusting his yellow jacket slightly. "I... just wanted to meet you here."

"Why?" The dark haired boy snipped, crossing his arms. The black jacket on his frame was more filled, tighter, the purple shirt closer and more taunt over his chest, the black trousers following the curve and swell of his legs more perfectly. He was what Chazz had become, and Bastion was at a loss.

"I thought it would be nice to see you," Bastion replied, coming back to himself slightly and shifting his weight. "Seeing that we have not even heard of each other for a full year."

Chazz stared steadily at Bastion, the Ojamas resting on his shoulders, silent for once. "Yeah, well, the Chazz doesn't feel like seeing you. I need to make sure everybody hears the Princeton Thunder." He began to stalk off.

Bastion stared. A new nickname too? Chazz really was different. "Chazz..."

Just barely audible, but the named boy spun on his heel, irritated. "What?" he growled.

"I missed you," the yellow-clad male said finally, looking down, almost ashamed. It was true, but it didn't mean it wasn't awkward to explain. It had taken some long mathematical formulas, sleepless nights, and busying days to conclude that he had indeed missed the sharp tone of the Obelisk boy.

Chazz was silent, eyes unreadable at the distance, the wind whipping at his jacket. The old Chazz would have shivered, complained about the cold, but this Chazz was as strong as the ice he had just left. He was everything Bastion had found attractive in Chazz before multiplied by a factor of at least five. Perhaps ten.

"Come to my room. I need to catch up on what I missed at the Academy. North was useless and stupid," he scowled before turning sharply on his heel. "I expect to see you tonight after dinner. We have a lot of talking to do." He walked away down the pier, steps fading into the distance.

Bastion tilted his head just slightly, a small smirk on his lips. Took a year and a half, but finally, Bastion had won over the Princeton boy. It was laudable that it took him leaving the academy entirely to realize what he wanted, both Chazz and Bastion. But, as the mathematician began walking down the wooden boards, amused, it didn't matter. He got him in the end.


End file.
